Nomad (Edward Ferbel, Watcher Datafile)
NOMAD Edward Ferbel secret Eddie Ferbel was an out-of-work Hollywood stuntman, who bore more than a passing resemblance to Steve Rogers unmasked, endowed with a particularly powerful physique. He was hired by a cowled eccentric, the Teacher, and given access to extensive facilities to train his athletic skill even further. Ferbel was then given the costume of an obscure hero, the Nomad.  It was obvious that something fishy was going on, especially after it became clear that another agent of the masked man was the Ameridroid. Still, Ferbel kept training and acting as Nomad to the best of his abilities, as he enthusiastically assumed that he could turn whatever was going on into his big break.  The Teacher was actually the Red Skull, launching yet another plan against Captain America – the man who, years before, had created and assumed the Nomad identity. The appearance of a new Nomad, along with a bogus movie proposal, succeeded in attracting Cap to LA. There the new Nomad was very publicly fighting a dummy terrorist organization set up by the Red Skull, called the Nihilist Order. Nomad pretended to be a brash, flamboyant rival to Captain America. The fake terrorists worked to make him look good, and various discreet, mission-specific gadgets helped Ferbel make Cap look bad. Predictably, the Skull’s plan called for Ferbel to take a fall. When the Ameridroid attacked a parade celebrating Captain America, Nomad followed the script he had been given, which just resulted in him being gunned down by the Ameridroid so Captain America’s reputation could be further ruined. Ferbel was instantly killed. Ferbel was a competent stuntsman and knew how to think on his feet. However, he was blinded by his ambition and tended to ignore or rationalize away anything that clashed with his dream of making it big and becoming a star. Eventually, though, he realized that even with accomplices and gadgets he could not make Captain America look bad. As Nomad he was a brash, limelight-loving, grandiose hero who pretended to be all about results. Ferbel was an adequate actor. More importantly, he was a very powerful athlete with a highly developed physique. Though he was mostly a stuntsman and acrobat, he also had training has a hand-to-hand combatant. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D4 Distinctions Extceptional Stuntman, Glory-Hound, Make Captain America Look Bad Power Sets EXTENSIVE TRAINING Reflexes D6, Stamina D6, Strength D6 SFX: Dig Deep. Before making an action including an Extensive Training power, spend a doom die the same size or larger than current mental or emotional stress to recover it and step up the Extensive Training power for this action. SFX: Focus. If a pool includes an Extensive Training power, replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. SFX: Reckless Stunt. Step up or double an Extensive Training stunt for a roll. If your roll fails, step up your lowest stress die or take D6 stress of a type you don’t have currently. Limit: Exhausted. Shutdown any Extensive Training power to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity to recover that power. NOMAD'S GEAR Enhanced Durability D8, Sensors D6, Swingline D6, Tools D6, Weapon D6 SFX: Bulletproof. Spend 1 PP to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from fire- or small-arms-based attacks. SFX: Multi-Purpose Kit. Add one additional power rated D6 or lower to your pool for free. SFX: Stun Discs. When creating a Stunned complication on a target, add a D6 and step up your effect die. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Nomad's Gear power or SFX to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Recover by activating an opportunity. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Media Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile